iceagefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Exlex
Без темы А как отделить руководства от статей? Просто статей тут только 2, а счётчик показывает в 10 раз больше=( А насчёт переименовывания я отправлял уже раз 5 просьбы в коммунити вики, но пока никаких результатов. А почему бы не создать коммунити вики на русском?Оби Ван Кеноби 15:27, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) А почему переименовывают только после Special:Contact? И что, мы хуже буржуев, что нет никаких русских стаффов?Оби Ван Кеноби 15:36, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) Ура, меня услышали! Теперь официально этот сайт - Ледопедия! Кстати, а зачем вы пишите мои же сообщения обратно на мою стр. обсуждения?Оби Ван Кеноби 10:19, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) :Потому что вроде как принято везде было отвечать там где написано.. или здесь такой локальный порядок завели с раздельыми сообщениями? Мне очень странно когда в разных местах пишется всё и тред не видно --exlex 10:27, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ну я привык писать свои сообщения на стр. участника и получать от него только его ответ на мою стр. обсуждения=) Просто мне не удобно постоянно следить за последними правками, если этот участник пишет ответы на своей стр. обсуждения.Оби Ван Кеноби 10:33, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) :А вот руководства свои я не сберёг=( Ну ничего, там немного было в принципе. Оби Ван Кеноби 10:38, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) :Насчёт счётчика: служебные страницы находятся в основном пространстве имён. Это неправильно. Надо их отделить. Служебные - руководства и т. п.Оби Ван Кеноби 08:37, сентября 1, 2010 (UTC) :Помогите пожалуйста мне переделать файл Favicon.ico. Я хочу, чтобы он был как здесь. Я загружаю с того сайта картинку сюда, а комп возвращает версию картинки обратно к значку Вики. Что мне делать?Оби Ван Кеноби 12:16, сентября 3, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо, про Вуки была речь потому, что я оттуда копировал страницы.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 04:25, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) :А с движком что? Дентор вроде должен был бы заметить...Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 04:26, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) шаблон участник Шаблон УЧАСТНИК должен показывать имя просматривающего страницу участника, что шаблон и не делает. Kuzura посоветовал мне обратиться к вам. Что скажете по этому поводу?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 17:28, декабря 17, 2010 (UTC) :Раз в magic words этого нету, то это через js в Вукипедии сделано. Надо посмотреть --exlex 17:52, декабря 17, 2010 (UTC) :Вот function substUsername() { $('.insertusername').html(wgUserName); } :за это отвечает в MediaWiki:Functions.js на Вукипедии. В MediaWiki:Common.js включить этот кода и всё или включить страницу ту полностью сюда, если много переносить хочется --exlex 18:17, декабря 17, 2010 (UTC) Вставил в MediaWiki:Common.js в самом начале - ничего не изменилось=(АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 04:15, декабря 18, 2010 (UTC) : Надо ещё loadFunc от туда взять, если не полностью фичи копировать, то просто var firstRun = true; function loadFunc() { if( firstRun ) firstRun = false; else return; substUsername(); } addOnloadHook( loadFunc ); :Или же проще addOnloadHook ( substUsername ); :loadFunc видимо для того сделали, чтобы скрипты отрабатывали только при загрузке страницы--exlex 05:51, декабря 18, 2010 (UTC) Блин, я лучше Вас админом сделаю. Я не понимпаю: добавляю, добавляю, а эффекта ноль.=(АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 08:10, декабря 18, 2010 (UTC) Тада! С днём рождения в качестве админа Ледопедии. Может Вы сами этот код вставите?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 05:05, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) : Я вижу. Вставить надо, там ошибки сыпятся что-то пока --exlex 05:08, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) Значит сделаете? Спасибо большое.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 06:23, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) Будем Буду восстанавливать этот дохлый проектик=) Думаю, что после появления баннера Ледопедии, сюда заглянет хоть кто-нибудь=)АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 06:36, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) Как идут дела? Миссия невыполнима?=)АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 15:34, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) :выполнима конечно --exlex 15:36, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) Ну тогда жду результатов.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 15:45, декабря 19, 2010 (UTC) Эм...Какие-то неполадки?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 03:41, декабря 22, 2010 (UTC) Пока чтобы шаблон работал.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 11:16, декабря 22, 2010 (UTC) Вы сами можете чат на Ледопедию сделать?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 11:17, декабря 22, 2010 (UTC) Не могли бы Вы сделать такую картинку: Орех, а перед ним буква "Л"? Там в шаблоне надо.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 11:42, декабря 24, 2010 (UTC) А какой ник зарегать? Я там MICHAEL14.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 06:06, декабря 30, 2010 (UTC) А куда пихать это?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 06:21, декабря 30, 2010 (UTC) А вы сами не можете сделать?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 07:27, декабря 30, 2010 (UTC) Трудности с понимаем куда, кому и когда это вставлять=) Я в css ещё не мастак.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:24, декабря 30, 2010 (UTC) давненько Что-то давненько я вас не видел. В общем с Новым годом!АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 05:45, января 1, 2011 (UTC) :А я никуда и не пропадал. С Новым Годом --exlex 06:04, января 1, 2011 (UTC) :Как и все порядочные участники, я завёл собственный серьёзный блог! Пишите!АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 07:31, января 1, 2011 (UTC) :Блин, с этой статьёй такая у меня путаница. Просто кошмар с переводом. Так буржуи любят всё запутывать. :Вы не в курсе, что за ерунда с бурж. баннерами? Они сделали баннер дае для вики, на которой 4!!!! страницы. Что за бред?? Это так моно и ледобаннер уже делать, а то в это захолустье никто не заходит.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 09:38, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Помогите пожалуйста перевести вот этот мленький кусочек: With self-published sources, no one stands between the author and publication; the material may not be subject to any form of fact-checking, legal scrutiny, or peer review. Anyone can create a website or pay to have a book published and then claim to be an expert in a certain field; visiting a stranger's personal website is often the online equivalent of reading an unattributed flyer on a lamp post. For that reason, self-published material is largely not acceptable. А то хоть голову расшиби.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 12:04, января 1, 2011 (UTC) У меня сегодня все мозги промыты,5 буду перепаивать шаблончик персонаж. Похое я один с инфобоксами тут сообрааю.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 15:50, января 1, 2011 (UTC)